


one (you're biting my tongue), two (i'm kissing on you)

by silky-fsf (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2017, Making Out, Roommates, bending the rules, friends with g-rated benefits, idk the relationship is kinda vague so i'm not really sure what to tag it as in this case, it gets a little steamy but nothing above a PG rating, like kissing & stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/silky-fsf
Summary: Justine was generally considered a well-behaved, by-the-storybook student. Not a troublemaker. Not a rebel. This wasn’t regular behavior for her. Regular behavior for Ramona, maybe, but not her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> god i finally wrote something for eah!! this thing is like a cesspool of femslash potential; i had to use it at some point.
> 
> title is from "i'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you" by black kids

They were supposed to be in bed by midnight. Ever After High regulations. All students were supposed to be in their rooms with lights out by the time the clock struck midnight.

It wasn’t often that Justine broke rules. Well, her sleep dancing often made her do things she normally wouldn’t, but she normally didn’t break rules on _purpose._ Putting her little _habit_ aside, was generally considered a well-behaved, by-the-storybook student. Not a troublemaker. Not a rebel. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with rebels; the conflict had certainly settled down at this point, she just…

This wasn’t regular behavior for her. That was the point she was trying to make. Regular behavior for Ramona, maybe, but not her.

Ramona. She was the type who would do something like this. Not would, _has._ She used to sneak into their room at 2 AM some nights, shutting the door gently behind her and slinking into bed before Justine could say a word. She probably figured she was asleep. She never was. Secretly, she had trouble sleeping without the other girl around.

One morning she had brought it up, actually. Tried to ask where in all of far, far away Ramona was prowling so late at night. The only answer she ever got was, “Around.”

But now it wasn’t just Ramona misbehaving. She’d roped Justine into it, too.

All things considered, were they _really_ breaking the curfew rule? Sure, they were _awake,_ but the lights were off, and they _were_ in bed…

In the same bed. Together.

...Okay, yeah, that was probably against some sort of rule.

“Hex,” Justine hissed, still trying to get used to the sensation of lips on her neck. It felt like a sort of trust exercise, the two of them doing this. Not that she didn’t want it—she wanted it, so badly—but she was acutely aware of Ramona’s fangs grazing against her skin and just what those fangs were capable of.

Ramona let out a faint chuckle, tugging on the collar of Justine’s shirt to grant herself access to her collarbone. “It’s not often I hear that kind of language from you,” she murmured against Justine’s skin, making the smaller girl shudder. It was true. Justine rarely ever swore. But something about their bodies pressed together, the heat of Ramona’s mouth against hers, and just the _adrenaline_ of their (admittedly minor) rule breaking was doing things to her head.

Ramona nipped lightly at the sensitive skin at the base of her throat, and a gasp escaped her before she could stop it. She could feel Ramona’s lips shape into a grin, causing an emotion she didn't quite recognize to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She reached down and grabbed a handful of Ramona’s pajama shirt, hoisting the villainess up until they were face to face again. “Quiet,” she mumbled before propping herself up on her elbows, giving herself just enough control to crash her lips against Ramona’s once more.

It felt good to be bad.


End file.
